The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
The “Internet” is a Wide Area Network that joins together many other networks, providing a communications path between devices operating within distinct and often geographically dispersed networks. A Local Area Network (LAN) enables multiple distinct devices within an end-user's premises to communicate amongst themselves locally. An end-user's LAN is often connected to the Internet via a WAN backhaul connection to an Internet Service Provider (ISP) that provides the end-user consumer with Internet connectivity and Internet Bandwidth. WAN backhaul technologies include DSL, cable modems, fiber, and wireless. Devices within the end-user's LAN may communicate with devices external to the LAN over the WAN backhaul connection provided by the end-user's ISP.
Traditionally, the WAN is controlled, managed and maintained by service providers, such as Internet Service Providers, Telecommunications Operators, etc. When faults occur, service technicians are dispatched to diagnose and repair the fault condition. Unfortunately, conventional diagnosis techniques require sending a kill signal to a customer's modem thus interrupting service. Additionally, conventional diagnosis techniques do not provide sufficient detail to enable efficient diagnosis and repair of a fault condition, such as a geographical location of a fault and the type of a fault.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from apparatuses, systems and methods for detecting a boundary condition via common mode diagnostics; and apparatuses, systems and methods for detecting a fault condition via common-mode rejection ratio diagnostics, all of which are described herein.